When It All Changed
by WalkersMadHouse
Summary: What will happen after a night where Katarina decides to have some...fun with Garen after the two of them relax at a bar in Kalamanda? Will they be able to keep it a secret, or will everyone find out? Rated M for Language, Possible Gore, Adult Themes, and the occasional Lemon. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Unexpected 'Fun'

**Ok, so this is my first attempt at making a League of Legends fanfiction, a story that also features Garen and Katarina. I'm not sure if I will keep it as a one-shot or continue into a story (probably the latter). In caution, I have read little of the lore outside of the game, so this story will likely not follow the lore very well (only the character lore mostly), mostly because I don't have time to read the lore and I wanted to branch off and have some fun. Another caution, this chapter will have a very short (and my first ever, so it's not good.) lemon scene. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Quotations – "Talking"

Contractions + Italics – '_Thoughts'_

Stressed Word or Object/Person of interest – **Bold**

_**When It All Changed**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Unexpected 'Fun'**_

The day was over was over and it was time to relax, at least, in the mind of the Might of Demacia, as he sat alone at the table of a bar in Kalamanda; The name of said bar escaping his mind for the time being. He could have joined his fellow soldiers in drinking and relaxing, but the Commander thought differently. A soldier should always be ready. So in this, the commander only drank enough to feel slightly tipsy; just so he could still fight, should conflict arise. On that thought, he suddenly wished he wore his full armor instead of a simple chainmail shirt. Despite this state of mind however, the Demacian knew that the chance of a fight was unlikely as the village was Neutral between Demacia and Noxus. Hell, some of the Noxians got along with his fellow Demacians; knowing that despite being bitter enemies many times, they were just soldiers following orders. Draven the Glorious Executioner of Noxus was trying to show off to some of the Demacians with his skill with an axe; an act that his older brother Darius scolded him for. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a chair being dragged from his table and a soft 'thump' hitting the chair as someone sat down next to him.

"Come on, live a little. You're always by yourself." A female voice spoke; leading the Commander to turn to his new company, taking note of the blood red hair, black form fitting clothes, and a scar over her left eye.

"If that's the case, why are you sitting with me, again, Katarina?" Garen questioned the Sinister Blade with a smirk tugging at his face.

The assassin just shrugged. "Probably because you look so pitiful moping by yourself?" she smirked.

Garen couldn't help but lightly smile at this, the assassin, like all of Noxus were a bitter enemy to him and his fellow men, but like earlier, admitted they were just soldiers following orders. "Maybe I like sitting here by myself."

Katarina just laugh slightly, "You just enjoy my company. Admit it." Earning the ire of some other Demacian soldiers who overheard their conversation; almost jealous that she gets the company of their Commander instead of them. Garen just frowned slightly in response, earning a quizzical look from the Sinister Blade. "Oh come now Garen. We've met up many times at this place to drink and chat, why are you now questioning me?" The assassin asked, somewhat irritated.

Garen just grunted. "Probably the looks we get from Demacian and Noxians alike?" Causing the red head to give a quick look around. Sure enough, she turned to the Blood Brothers, Draven didn't care as he was showing off, and Darius gave a slight nod of disapproval. She turned to a table with Demacian soldiers and they just glared at her.

The looks did nothing to sway the Noxian, instead she just scoffed. "Since when do you care what people think. It's not like we're fucking or anything. Our homes are not at war with each other at the moment so I see no problem in why we can't just have friendly chatter and drink together. Would you rather we go back to us trying to kill each other?"

The Demacian simply sat there and gave a quick thought on her argument. It was true that their respective homes were not currently in conflict and no law was against them socializing with each other, but that last part stuck to him. '_Go back to killing each other?_' he thought. While he didn't so much care for killing, he would admit that the Sinister Blade was by far the best fighter he had ever fought. "Well, not so much killing, but I did enjoy our fights." Garen admitted finally.

Katarina simply smiled, almost evilly. She too admitted the Might of Demacia seemed to be the one person she just couldn't kill; but rather than frustrate her, she enjoyed the challenge. On this thought, she decided to have a bit of fun. "So, you enjoy our fights, but you don't enjoy our time as drinking buddies?" She playfully pouted.

"I don't drink that much." Garen said with a monotone voice, acting almost unamused by the assassin's sudden playful attitude.

"That's beside the point." Katarina said, still pouting.

"I enjoy your company immensely yes. It has brought light to the misbeliefs of Noxians and it's amusing to know that the very person who spends every moment I'm here drinking with me, was at many times, a bitter enemy with a knife to my throat." The commander explained.

"I guess that is somewhat amusing." Katarina relented from her playful attitude. The tension however was broke and the duo sat around and chatted for the hours to come.

* * *

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

It was nearing almost 1:00 A.M. and Garen was barely feeling tipsy, true to his believe that a soldier should always be ready. Less could be said for the Sinister Blade right next to him however, as the woman, in her stupor, scooted closer to him and fell asleep on his shoulder. The bartender stated he was closing up in a couple minutes and those who remained were readying to go; one of such people was Darius. Swallowing his dislike for the man for a brief moment, Garen decided to ask, "Care to take her with you?", hoping the Noxian would accept.

Instead, the man just scoffed. "She's your problem, deal with it." He answered before walking out the door.

Garen sighed heavily, clearly not wanting to do so. He however, did not know what to do in this situation as he for one, did not know where the Sinister Blade was staying and if was a Noxian camp, he would likely not be allowed near, and two, his own camp would likely question why he had a sleeping Sinister Blade in his arms. He sighed again as he positioned the sleeping red head to lay her head briefly on the table as he went up to the bartender. "Would you happen to know of an inn nearby?" The commander asked.

The middle age man, with both balding, graying brown hair simply replied. "Yeah, it's actually just a few buildings down. Cheap too. Why? You taking your lady friend home?" The bartender inquired.

Garen simply put his face in one of his hands in exasperation, with a tinge of red on his face. "No. I'm not allowed near Noxian camps nor is she allowed near any of our camps, so I was planning to rent a room, leave her there and return to my camp.

The bartender simply gave a nod in understanding, as he watched the Might of Demacia trudge back over to his tale and lifted the Noxian Assassin bridal style in his arms as he went to leave the bar, giving a goodbye to the bartender as he walked out; unware of a smirk starting to spread on the sleeping assassin's face.

* * *

_**Moments Later**_

Garen unlocked the room at the inn, albeit with difficulty with the sleeping red head in his arms, as he trudged in; surveying the room. True to the bartender's word, the room itself was cheap, probably due to lack of people staying, as the room itself was…nice as he put it, having a bed that could easily fit three people comfortably. As he went to lay the sleeping woman down in the bed, gently removing her weapons, so as to not having her accidently stab herself, and covering her with blankets to ensure she didn't get cold, his thoughts went somewhere else. Why was he going this far out of his way to make sure the Sinister Blade of Noxus comfortable? So far as to rent her a room, carry her to bed, unarm her to prevent self-injury, and even tucking her in?

He didn't think on it any longer, as he turned his back to the woman and began to walk toward to door of the door. That is, before he felt hands. Quickly, he was pulled back and throw on the bed, his head hitting the headboard; not hard, but just enough to daze him slightly. In the split second it took for the Might of Demacia to re-steady his sight, he felt a foreign weight on him; the weight he realized was a body. He looked up to see the Sinister Blade herself straddling him and she held his arms down; her head raised not far above his own.

"My, my. I didn't know Garen Crownguard was such a gentlemen. Carrying a sleeping woman to an inn which he bought so she could have a place to sleep? That I did not expect from someone like you." Katarina remarked with a devilish smirk on her face, which was adorned with red, whether it was from the alcohol she consumed previously or she was embarrassed, Garen didn't know.

"And what do you think you're doing Katarina?" Garen question as calmly as possible, trying to hide the panic that was creeping up.

"Oh, you know, just trying to have some…**fun**." The Sinister Blade purred seductively as she lowered her face slightly towards the Commander, feeling his hot breath on her skin.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Garen spoke as he started panicking slightly; not out dislike, but out of what this even could do to his future in his career, or in Demacia.

"Come on, we both like each other." Katarina confessed, though more so in a teasing way. "Besides, no one will know; it can be our little…secret." She then added, as she grinded her crotch on Garen's. "And, if you stop being so uptight in my presence, we could do this **much** more often." She finished as she starting feverously grinding her crotch against Garen's.

Garen couldn't help the small groan that escape his mouth. He too, while he wouldn't admit it, did indeed like the Sinister Blade, and found their…situation stimulating, tried to repress these feelings, trying to avoid the obviously known repercussions of their…coupling. "S-stop." Garen demanded, though, much to his horror, it came out weak, and almost made him sound desperate for more pleasure.

Katarina lustfully smirked at the near panicking Commander as she closed the remaining gap between their faces; planting her lips firmly on Garen's own. Slowly…but surely, the Demacian's resistance ceased and soon, he was returning the Sinister Blades kiss. Katarina pulled back, panting heavily as she looked upon Garen's flushed face; who was also panting. "Ah. I see you're finally in the mood. Good, because I wasn't going to stop." She smirked lustfully.

Despite his desires, Garen decided to speak up. "We're both going to regret this. You know that right?"

Katarina lost the lustful look in her eyes as she looked down at the prone Commander. "Maybe…but like I said, no one will know. Let's forget about the future and focus on the here and now." She responded, regaining a look of hunger in her eyes.

Garen, upon hearing those words, resigned himself to his fate. At least, he himself was going to try to enjoy himself; said enjoyment still increasing as the red head never stopped her grinding during their conversation. He grabbed the red-head's head and pulled her down for another searing kiss; tangling his hand in her red-hair. In the midst of the make out session, Kat struggled to get her top off, quite eager to continue.

Off was the top and all that was left was a simple black bra, following that, Katarina pulled back and rubbed her sizable breast together, displaying a nearly unhealthy amount of cleavage…if such a thing was possible. What the Sinister Blade did not expect however, was Garen's hand shooting out and grabbing hold of both of them. "Aaah!" Katarina moaned out in pleasure, as she looked at the large hands fondling her chest. "Straight to the point eh? I like it." She teased. Stopping her grinding, Katarina move slightly forward to straddling his stomach, as he turned slightly to cup a bulge in the Might of Demacia's pants. "I see you have a rather large…present for me."

Garen groaned slightly as he felt the Sinister Blade grab at his crotch, but nonetheless he continued playing with the woman's chest; that is until he felt the hand leave his crotch and push his hands away, back down to his sides, earning a grunt from the Demacian.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Katarina teased as she leaned over Garen and wagged her finger in his face. "Good things come to those who wait. But first, I must ask: Why am I the only one losing the clothes?" She finished as she started tugging at Garen's chainmail shirt.

Garen gave a grunt in annoyance as he jerked his arms from the Sinister Blade, he then leaned up slightly to take off his chainmail shirt, along with the cloth shirt underneath it before falling back onto his back. "There we go. Now let's have some **fun**." Katarina commented. With that said, she quickly unlatch her bra, letting her breast bounce free before firmly planting her lips against Garen's; reengaging in the heated make out season between the Noxian and Demacian.

Minutes later, the two found themselves completely naked with Katarina making the final preparations for the 'sinful' act between them; rubbing her exposed core against Garen's manhood. When she finally decided both of them were read she positioned herself over Garen, she pushed down, penetrating herself down to the base with a wince of pain appearing on her face.

Garen took note of this. "Are you ok?" Garen asked with a look of concern on his face. His gaze went down to their crotch and saw blood seeping down onto his shaft. "I-it's your first time?" Garen asked as he leaned up to cup the Sinister Blade's pained face.

Katarina's response was to smirk weakly, "O-o-of course. What? Did you expect me to whore myself out to other men?" Garen was about to answer when Katarina pushed up and sat back down, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the Might of Demacia. Katarina herself was still in pain, but knew enough about sex that it would feel good soon for her.

As the two continued, both were growing more desperate for their release. Garen was tightly gripping Katarina's hips and thrusting upwards while Katarina was rigorously riding the Demacian, panting heavily. Soon enough, the two of them could go no further. The two reach their climax with Katarina clamping tightly down on Garen while Garen released inside the red head; both of them yelling each other's names.

As the two came down from their blissful high, Katarina fell on top of Garen, the two of them panting heavily from their 'adventure' while also basking in the afterglow of their recent actions. Katarina on one hand felt content, but Garen, while he felt good himself was inwardly screaming at himself should anyone find out. Katarina noticed then when she raised her head from his chest. "Remember, no one will know." She purred, putting Garen's worries to ease…for now as the as the two covered themselves with the blankets and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So, this ends the chapter! Now, will Garen and Katarina be able to hide their coupling, or will they be found out and punished? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! For updates on this story, It would be very fast I'm afraid as I find myself more dedicated to my other story. This story mostly came up as I started reading other LOL fanfics and started brainstorming needlessly until I decided to type it up and post it. Anyways, if you like the story, feel free to leave a review, favorite it, send me feedback, send a suggestion or PM me with your questions and/or suggestion! Bye!**


	2. The Aftermath & Round 2

**Okay! So, after almost two months of no update here I am. HOpefully the length (nearly 5200 words) will make up for the lateness. Anyways, this chapter will feature another lemon. Reason for it was A: I wanted to do another one, B: I wanted to improve as I felt my first one was kind of...eh. If you don't like it or don't read Lemons once you get to the _"_**A Couple Hours Later, Mid-Day" **You might as well end the chapter there as the rest from then is a Lemon more or less. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Quotations – "Talking"

Contractions + Italics – '_Thoughts'_

Stressed Word or Object/Person of interest – **Bold**

_**When It All Changed**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Aftermath &amp; Round 2**_

It was the morning sunlight that awoke him; specifically light that shown right onto his eyes. Strangely enough, when the Might of Demacia finally opened his eyes, he only saw red. _'Odd, the sun usually emits a yellow hue of light' _was the thought that went through his head. Without thinking, he brought a hand to his face to try to clear his vision, only to feel…hair?

True enough, Garen found a mop of red hair that was sprawled all over his upper chest as well as the majority of his face, causing him to look down to see a sleeping woman; specifically a naked sleeping woman who was asleep on top of him with her head resting comfortably on his chest. Memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. The bar. The red-head drinking with him. Carrying the woman to the hotel. Being 'thrown' into bed. The….forbidden act between them. It all made him realize, that the women asleep in his arms was Katarina Du Couteau, the Sinister Blade of Noxus.

At this realization, Garen groaned. '_I've really done it now._' He thought as hit his head against the headboard of the bed, knowing quite well what will happen if word got out about the **act** the two performed.

As if sensing his thoughts, the red-head slowly started to squirm on top of him until she raised her face to see Garen's slightly panicked face. "Remember, no one will know." She cooed softly, her green eyes piercing into his own; the two staring intently at one another, unnoticing of a door clicking to open.

"Hey Garen! Are you up-" A blonde haired woman began to ask before she saw her older brother in bed, naked, with the Sinister Blade, just as naked, on top of him. "…yet?"

"L-L-Lux?! What are you doing here?" Garen asked, quite surprised to find his younger sister at this hotel, specifically his room, as he recalled not informing anyone else of his staying at the hotel.

Lux did not answer the question right away, instead, she was left appalled. She never thought that her older brother, Garen Crownguard, the Might of Demacia, the perfect example for any soldier in their army, would be in bed with their, for the time being, 'rival'. The words were about the form in her mouth when she was quickly cut off from that as well.

"Would you care to give us some privacy? If not for a brief moment for us to dress?" Katarina asked, quite calmly, despite the seriousness of being discovered.

"Y-y-yes! Excuse me." Lux stuttered, despite seeing the two in the nude, she didn't really comprehend it, and so stepped out of the room to let the unlikely duo change.

Sighing, the red-head slowly eased herself up and off of Garen, with a plop coming from their crotches, indicated the two were 'connected' throughout the night, with white fluids pouring out. She grabbed a few nearby tissues and wiped her crotch before she proceeded to begin putting her clothes back on while occasionally shooting Garen glances as he too put his clothes back on.

"So what now?" Garen asked, somewhat startling the Sinister Blade, she didn't give it much thought about what the two of them now that the night was over, assuming what was said between them was the effects of alcohol and nothing more.

"Hmm." She thought, bringing her hand to her chin, completely ignoring the fact she was still topless. '_We were somewhat drunk when we did what we did last night, but it still felt __**so **__good.' _She thought, and with that she had her answer. "Well. Like I said last night," She began as she strode over to the Might of Demacia and wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought her lips close to his ear, "We can do this more often if you'd like." She purred.

Garen stood dumbfounded for some time, not noticing Katarina unwrapping her arms from his neck and continuing to finish dressing. '_Do this more often? Despite that my own sister just found out what we did? No. I must end this before this gets worse.' _

"I don't think-" He was cut off.

"Ok! You can come back in!" Katarina called to the door, signaling for Lux to reenter the room, before turning back to Garen. "You say something?" She asked, as if almost clueless to what he was going to say.

"No." He grumbled, turning his head away, starting to try to find his shirt which seemed to have just disappeared. Lux reentered the room and stood before the pair, questions seemingly written all over her expressions as she watched Garen desperately look for his missing shirt.

"I presume you have questions now." Katarina stated, with a plain expression on her face, earning a nod from the blonde. "Fine, ask away, just don't let everyone know about it."

"Easy enough. I'm not eager about getting my brother in trouble. So how long have you been doing….this?" Lux asked.

Garen simply grumbled something about alcohol and kneeled over to lift the bed in hopes of finding his missing shirt. Meanwhile, Katarina simply ignored his grumblings as she took the role of the person to explain. "Last night." She stated calmly, hoping that would satisfy the curious Lady of Luminosity. A hope that would be crushed as the blonde still held her questioning look. The Noxian sighed, not wanting to explain the next part, "And no, it was not to be a one-time thing. We were going to continue doing this kind of thing as long as we didn't get caught. Something that is pointless now."

"You know, you could have made something up." Garen stated plainly, with a hint of annoyance in his voice before he returned his attention to the bed's underside. In truth however, as it was Luxanna who found out, he didn't hold too much worry that she would report this to King Jarvan; though, he was slightly annoyed that the Sinister Blade was just spilling out their intentions. "Aha! Found it!"

"Oh? You don't like the idea of me telling your dear little sister that you had plans to involve yourself with a Noxian woman you drink with every week at a bar?" Katarina teased the Demacian Commander, ignoring the glare he gave her as he pulled the shirt over his head.

Lux on the other hand, stood slightly amused, not quite over the revelation of Katarina and Garen being together, although even if their current relationship was both a friendly and physical one. "So, you're not together?"

"No." Garen stated plainly, hoping to get the conversation over with as while he had this day off duty as well, he didn't want to spend it listening to his sister and Katarina chat talk about them.

"I'm hurt oh Might of Demacia. And here I was, throwing myself at you last night." The Noxian woman pouted playfully. "To think, I thought you were a gentlemen with the ladies; especially **after** last night." That apparently ended any form of comeback from the Commander as he simply grumbled incoherent words as he brought his hand up to cover his embarrassed face. Katarina's smirk soon dropped as she turned to the Demacian's younger sister. "Anyways, playfulness aside, it would be best if word of this did not get out. Our respective nations may not be at each other's throat, but a relationship or any kind between us will end badly; especially since the both of us are the representatives of our homes."

Lux, while a curious lass, was also known for her intelligence. Instead, she gave a warm smile, one that Garen only saw when she was around…what-was-his-name… Ezreal? "You're…secret is safe. I would never do something like that to my big brother. Besides, I think it'd be great if you two got together!"

Katarina and Garen stood dumbfounded. This was not the reaction they had anticipated. Silence? Yes. Acceptance of relationship? **Maybe**. Encouragement of relationship? **Definitely not**. "I…uh, we thank you then." Katarina thanked, somewhat nervous all of a sudden.

"Anyways, I'll need to be going. I have duties to attend to unlike a certain older brother of mine here." Lux teased before turning to her brother, "I was just stopping by to let you know that when you're back on duty, Jarvan IV wants to talk to you about replacing the previous ambassador to Noxus." She stopped to let the information sink in, before she turned and headed for the door. "Don't have too much **fun** now!"

A moment or two passed between the two before the silence was broken. "Well, that was certainly unexpected." Katarina commented.

"Agreed." Garen commented, before realizing, "How did she know where I was staying?"

Katarina looked at him as if he was stupid, the Might of Demacia, a tactful genius some would say, but not all so in the 'normal' day to day life. "Well, you did not return to your camp for one. Two, last I recall, this is the only Inn here in Kalamanda; at least, anywhere nearby to your camp. Third, we're not exactly 'normal' people in looks by any means." Katarina explained with a small smirk adorning her face.

Garen accepted this explanation, then he too started to leave the room. "Well, I'd best be off. While I have nothing of significant importance to attend today, I'd wager some of my men are wondering where I am. While I'm at it, I might as well talk to Jarvan." He stated, with annoyance lacing his words. "I'll see you around Sinister Blade."

As Katarina saw the Might of Demacia leave the room, she remembered something. "Before you go, Demacian, if you can, you should consider taking the position of ambassador to Noxus."

Garen stopped at the door upon hearing the suggestion before turning to the red headed assassin. "And why should I?" He inquired, wondering what was on the assassin's mind.

"Because, I am in the process of being ambassador to Demacia myself." Katarina stated before taking note of the Demacian's deadpanned face, as if wondering why this wasn't told to him before. "I didn't bring it up because at the time it held no importance. Anyways, go be with your men." Katarina explained before she waved the man off. '_And hopefully I'll be seeing more of you again later today.'_ She deviously thought.

* * *

_**At the Demacian Camp**_

Garen trudged through the camp somewhat sluggishly. It would seemed as though last night's actions drained him more than he thought, despite the significant sleep he got. As he walked towards the crown prince's tent, he notice a look of relief wash over some of the men. Apparently his absence from camp last night led to some to believe he was kidnapped or killed. As he reached the tent, he took notice of Xin Zhao standing just outside the tent, before nodding to him.

"Nice to see you decided to join us Garen." Xin Zhao teased slightly, earning a surprise look from Garen, he rarely ever joked. Quickly though, he regained a stern look. "The prince is inside." He nudged to the entrance as he let the Commander in.

"Ah! Garen, my old friend. I presume you being absent from the camp last night means you had fun last night?" Jarvan joked, as he saw the Crownguard enter his sizable tent.

"And what makes you think that Jarvan?" Garen retorted, feigning sternness.

"Oh, some of the men are jealous that their commander prefered the company of a certain red haired assassin as a drinking buddy over his own men." Jarvan answered with a grin.

"Last I recall, I am under no obligation to drink with them. Besides, we were only sitting at the same table." Garen explained. Inside the Might of Demacia was nervous, hoping he wouldn't press the matter to uncover what he and the Noxian assassin did.

"Sure. Sure." The crown prince laughed heartily. "I also hear that some of the men saw you leave the bar with her passed out in your arms."

Garen silently thanked that Jarvan made this retort, as he could easily tell the truth, but not allude to anything. "It was only right to make sure she had a place to sleep, and I highly doubt the Noxian camps would have allowed me near. So I rented a room at the local inn for her stay in."

Jarvan, upon hearing this, feigned shock and horror. "What has the world come to that Crownguard, who has previously not taken notice of women, has decided to be a gentleman? Oh the horror!"

Garen soon found his face in in his hands again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today he found. He had to change the topic quickly. Luckily for him, he recalled the reason for Lux's 'visit'. "Jokes aside, I heard you wished to discuss the replacement of the previous ambassador to Noxus?"

Jarvan slightly pouted that Garen wouldn't join in on his fun, but nonetheless dropped it, to turn to his childhood companion with a more serious look. "Yes. We have been without one for quite some time. Demacia and Noxus may not be at war; the peace is holding strongly considering our differences, but I think the need for an ambassador is a necessity. Swain, despite my contempt for the man, has agreed to such a need." He explained, pausing a moment before continuing. "I was going to suggest that you take over the role; seeing as you know the ambassador to Demacia already."

Garen decided to play along, and so feigned confusion. "Who is it?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know her. After all, you've both tried to kill each other many times and was just the subject of our previous conversation."

Had Garen not learn from the Sinister Blade herself that she would be the ambassador, he would have been genuinely surprised; may have even considered declining it. However, in light of recent events, he had come to a difference decision. "I accept."

Jarvan for one, was surprised. He would have thought Garen refused, given his 'rivalry' with the Noxian assassin; at least given it longer thought. But quickly come out to accept? He did not expect that. "Y-you sure?"

Garen by now was calmed, and smoothly replied, "Yes. It is as you said, I know the ambassador to Demacia best; at least, out of all of us. It is much more likely we will get along and collaborate on how to continue to peace between our two nations."

"Well, I must say, I did not expect you to come to a decision so fast. I at least thought you'd give it some time to consider, but if you insist. You are now officially the ambassador to Noxus. At least, as official as it can get since it's just the two of us." He smirked. "Anyways, I'll leave you be. After all I had to forcibly give you a couple days off. I'm not about to interrupt your last day. Go and try to enjoy yourself."

Garen turned and left, mumbling about being forced to be off-duty. Hopefully, as Jarvan wished, his remaining 'off' day would be a relaxing one at least. He would ever be wrong.

* * *

_**A Couple Hours Later, Mid-Day**_

Garen at this point, could not find much else to do with his day other than spend the remaining time at the bar; something he would rather avoid doing until later into the evening. Instead he just paced around, that is, when he passed the bar into the nearby forestry, he felt a pair of arms tug at his neck; almost causing him to lost his balance.

"Remind you of something Demacian." A female voice seductively whispered into his ear.

Garen remained calm, at least this time, he was away from more prying eyes, with the view being broken by trees and large bushes. "Yes, actually it reminds me of… Last night. Katarina." He calmly replied and he, through the arms wrapped around his neck, turned his head to face the red headed assassin.

"Oh? Should I take your lack of resistance as acceptance?" She purred. "A round two perhaps? Maybe this time I won't be doing all the work." She mused as she pressed herself into his back.

"Just because I don't fight back doesn't mean I want to do this." Garen replied as he grasp the arms around his neck and pulled them away; before turning to the Noxian. "But, I don't think we should be too close to each other. You said no one would find out, but this morning Lux found out. Then I go to see Jarvan, and he, along with a great deal of my men, suspect something is between us."

A look of surprise momentarily flash upon the Sinister Blade's face. '_Just one night, and even though nearly everyone was hammered, rumors are already spreading?'_ She looked away for a second in thought, contemplating her next words or actions. "In that case…" Earning a raised eyebrow from the Demacian as he turned to face her only to be greeted by lips pressed roughly against his own, "might as well make the best of it before we're found out."

Garen groaned slightly against the Sinister Blade's soft lips. _'Risking both our lives, just for this?'_ He thought somewhat negative of the current happenings despite his body's protest for more. _'Sure it feels nice and all, but we can't do this. Yet, why do I find myself unable to resist her?'_

Katarina broke the lip lock to look at this face. "Oh come on, again with how we shouldn't do this. What's life without a little risk?" She smirked lustfully at the Demacia, seemingly mesmerizing the man slowly but surely. To finish breaking down his resistance, she decided to calm him down more. "Should we move ourselves further from the town?" She asked, her answer being a short grunt; an answer that caused her to wrap her arms around the Demacian's neck and secure her legs around his waist. "Then let us move then."

Garen stood slightly annoyed at the red head's actions. Nonetheless he humored her and did his best to ignore the additional weight, loss of balance, and teasing form the Sinister Blade as he tried to move farther into the foliage.

Soon enough, he decided they were far enough and would not be disturbed here. "So, now that we're 'here', it's time to g-" She was cut off by Garen roughly pushing her into a tree, followed by pressing his lips roughly onto the Noxian's.

Katarina on the other hand let out a grunt as her back roughly hit the tree before her eyes widened in shock at the sudden contact she felt on her lips. Nonetheless she quickly relaxed into the kiss as she snaked her fingers through the Commander's hair while moaning softly.

To the unlikely 'couple's' misfortune, oxygen was a necessity to live, and as such, were required to break contact with each other. Lustful eyes stared at one another as the Might of Demacia's hands were gliding their way up and down the assassins sides; ever so occasionally groping her firm ass, earning a gasp from the woman.

"Instead of roaming, how about we just skip to the 'skin-on-skin' contact?" Katarina purred seductively against his touch, as she cupped Garen's check with one of her hands; the two of them breathing heavily due to their state of arousal. In response to the Sinister Blade's suggestion, Garen quickly removed her jacket along with her shoulder plates, leaving her in what would technically be a bra, but oddly enough served as 'clothing' to the assassin, before he himself unwrapped the Noxian's arms from his neck, but still kept his force against the woman to keep her up against the tree while he himself removed his shirt.

Katarina unwrapped her legs from the Demacian as she used her arms to push him away softly and onto the ground; following getting the bigger man onto the ground, she proceeded to straddle him painfully slow. Upon getting 'comfortable', Katarina began to grind her crotch the commander's own, much in the same way she did the previous night as she knew this made him very…vulnerable; something she very much enjoyed seeing.

As she got up to speed with her grinding, her moaning became more pronounced; becoming louder and louder before she felt a sudden breeze to her chest. Garen had quickly and subtly removed her 'acting' bra with a swiftness that even she didn't catch onto; to add onto her pleasure, the Might of Demacia did something he did not do the previous night. He latched his mouth over her breast.

"Ahhh!" The assassin gasped out; the pleasure she felt from the Commander's mouth on her breast being unparalleled from the groping she felt the previous night. She gasped again, this time from him lightly nibbling on her sensitive nipple. "Ah! Don't stop." She cooed in her pleasure induced state. Garen heard this, but did not register the request due to his equally lust induced state; instead, he removed his mouth from her chest. "What? Why did you st-Mhmph!" She was cut off from the Demacian sealing her lips with his own.

While she greatly enjoyed the contact of their lips, she much more wanted to have a little…revenge. As the two battled with their tongues, Katarina subtly moved her body forward before quickly grasping the protruding rod from Garen's pants with her hand; earning a groan from the man, effectively breaking their heated make out session.

Garen glared, or what could be called a glare since his face was flushed with desire, at the Noxian who seductively smirked at the man, she simply leaned into his ear and whispered. "Payback. I didn't say 'stop sucking my breast', did I not?" She questioned, earning a grumble from the Demacian. Katarina was tempted to simply shove his head back into her chest, but she felt it was time to move things along. With that thought she pushed Garen fully onto the ground, his head now resting on the grass, before she stood up and started to remove her boots and pants; leaving her in lacy white panties.

Garen gave an inquiring look at the seductive red head. "You were expecting this, weren't you?"

Upon setting her clothes aside, she promptly sat on the Demacians upper chest, her panty covered crotch just centimeters from the Commander's chin. "Maaaybe." She answered as she leant her head down over Garen's face to stare into his eyes. "Time for your punishment for stopping earlier."

Garen was about to protest before he found he could no longer speak, as in the split second it took for him to begin to protest, Katarina moved her crotch to his face, slid her panties to the side, and promptly sat on his face; her exposed core directly on the Demacian's mouth. "N-n-now. Make me feel good." Katarina commanded with lustful 'power'. Inwardly however, she was nervous her 'partner' would not do anything to make her feel good. A fear that was sent to the wind when she felt something…wet, rub up and along her folds. "Ah!" She gasped out, not expecting to feel so **good** already. From a simple lick no less!

Garen for his part had no idea what he was doing, he simply presumed since she pressed her crotch onto his mouth, he would have to use his tongue to make her feel good, however he was to that. On his first try, he simply moved his tongue up her folds, eliciting a loud gasp from the red head. '_I guess that feels good then.'_ he thought, before he resumed to move his tongue up and around.

As a minute passed by and Garen continued 'exploring' Katarina, she herself felt herself wanting…more. "G-g-go higher." She weakly commanded, almost unable to say anything due to the already immense pleasure she felt. Upon saying it, she felt Garen 'explore' upwards before he felt a **certain** nub, and went right over it. "AHHH!" Katarina screamed out in euphoria as fluids exploded from her womanhood onto the commander's face, before she fell back, convulsing slightly from the powerful orgasm she just experienced. Garen on the other hand…or tongue, found himself liking the taste of the woman's natural 'juice', almost likening it to a more….sweet cinnamon like taste; a taste he didn't mind. On the contrary, he found himself lapping at her core for more, eventually deciding to delve inside.

Upon feeling Garen's tongue inside her, Katarina tried to protest, but due to the constant pleasure she was given, she never fully came down from her blissful high. "S-s-stop! I-I just ca-AHHHH" With that, she found herself in the thralls of another orgasm; one that nearly caused her to pass out.

It took minutes for the red head to come down from this new high. In the meantime, Garen slid himself out from underneath her simply waited at her side. Eventually she was able to form a coherent sentence. "A-are you trying to kill me?" She pouted slightly, though in reality she felt **amazingly** good due to the Commander's actions.

Garen for his part, had a smug look on his face. "I take it, I did 'good' then?" he asked as he looked at the heavily panting Sinister Blade.

A grin broke out on her face. "Oh, I don't know. I think you could do better; but this time, how about I…" She paused as slowly spread her legs to the Demacian, "let you use…**backup**?" She finished.

Garen for his part, simply gulped somewhat nervous. Last time Katarina as initiated it all, this time it was all him, and he didn't want to mess up; But that didn't mean he couldn't tease her. Upon removing his own undergarments, Garen position himself at her opening, but instead of pushing himself into the red head, he simply slid himself on her folds; a process he did repeatedly which built up the lustful assassin's desperation.

"W-what are you waiting for!?" Katarina asked in desperation, almost at her breaking point. "Put it in!" She nearly yelled, her face fully red from the embarrassment of her words.

This 'command' only made the Might of Demacia smirk. Instead of doing as she 'commanded' he stopped grinding himself against her all together. "What is you want? I couldn't hear you clearly."

Katarina gasped, mostly in a mix of frustration and desperation. She was never going to live it down but for the time being, she would afford to throw away her pride. "Just fuck me already Garen!" She yelled, arcing her back to hopefully try to push herself onto the Demacians girth.

Satisfied with the 'answer' he got, Garen pushed himself fully inside of the Noxian assassin, earning a loud gasp from the woman. As he let the woman adjust briefly, he started moving his hips; slowly gaining speed.

"Ah! Ah! Faster Garen!" Katarina gasped out in pure pleasure, and much to her enjoyment, the man above her increased his already impressive speed. "Harder!" with that statement, he even went at her harder; so much that he was almost literally pounding her into the ground.

Garen at the other end, grunted as he thrusts into the assassin beneath him. A feat that required him to concentrate, lest he…**ends** it too soon. Within moments, the local area was filled with impassioned moans and in some cases, screams of a certain Noxian assassin. Luckily for Garen, he moved the two of them quite out of the way so no one could actually hear them unless they walked out here.

Katarina on her end, could no longer think. No longer registering that if she kept her vocal volume at its current state, it could be very possible she, along with Garen, would be found by some passerby. All that mattered was the man above her, making her feel extremely good. Eventually though, she felt herself suddenly empty; short of a certain Demacian's **rod**. "W-what are you doing?" She gasped out, clearly out of breath from all her moans and screaming.

Her question was answered when she felt herself get turned around onto her stomach, and soon onto her hands (more like arms) and knees before she felt herself suddenly filled again. "Ah!" She gasped, content with the feeling. _'This is much better than last night!' _She was able think briefly before the pleasure overcame her mind.

Moments passed by, and the two were still at it, but Garen was slowly wearing down; finally reaching his end. "K-Kat! I can't…I'm gonna-"

Katarina was able to register this and interrupted him. "W-wait!" she cried slightly, pulling away from the Demacian. She quickly turned around and push Garen's rear onto the ground before quickly impaling herself on him again. "Ah! Don't do it just yet, I'm almost there!" She desperately gasped out, hoping she could **finish** as well.

Garen tried hard to hold himself back as the red head violently bobbed herself onto his manhood trying to achieve her own release as well. Unfortunately, he was only able to measure how close she was by how hard she was clenching onto him, both at their crotch and by how she had her arms wrapped tightly around his head. "I-I can't hold it!" Garen groaned loudly.

Katarina for this part, was fine as she felt her imminent 'release' coming. "It's fine! Let it all out!" And with that, she continued to bounce until both she and the Commander of Demacia achieved their release, crying out; Katarina's womb being painted in white, courtesy of Garen, who for his part felt like he was being crushed by how tightly her velvety walls were clenching his 'pride and joy'.

After a short moment, their respective highs faded and the two were left panting, with Garen's arms wrapped around her waist, his face planted in her chest, while the Noxian assassin still had her arms tightly wrapped around Garen's neck.

"Ahhh." Katarina sighed in contentment as she felt how 'full' she was. "Totally worth the risk. Besides, you can't deny it feels good." She grinned down at the Demacian whose face was still planted in her breast, who soon pulled back to reply.

"Yes, it felt good. Happy?" he asked, almost playfully frowning.

"Not quite." Katarina replied, as she got off the Demacian, a **plop** indicating the two separated, to limp slightly to her clothes. Garen was about to question what she meant when he already noticed she was returning back with something obviously hidden behind her back. "You made me do and say some pretty embarrassing things." She said with a devilish smirk on her face. "That, I can't forgive." She finished as held out some rope in front of her, earning a sweat drop from the Commander. Poor Garen couldn't even resist as he was too exhausted to put up much resistance to the red head tying him up, sitting against a tree, with his arms tied behind the tree. "For that, I'm going to fuck you to where you can't get it up for quite some time." Katarina deviously smirked as she squatted down over the Demacian to impale herself on him, before vigorously ridding the Demacia ragged.

His last thoughts for that day were _'What have I gotten myself into?_'

* * *

**So, for those who actually read lemons, what do you think, It took me 4 hours just to write it, but I really think I improved form my first one. Did I go overboard? Was it good? Let me know! In the future I do plan to have a different 'consequence' of the two and their 'sexcapades'. Not all chapters will be Lemons as well. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, be sure to favorite, follow, and or leave a review. If you have questions or suggestions, You can leave them in a review or shoot me a PM and I'll be sure to answer it! Later!**


End file.
